


Anything

by Asharia (Xocoatldreams)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xocoatldreams/pseuds/Asharia
Summary: Draco will do anything





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy or anything to do with their world. I just like playing with them. No money being made and no offense intended.  
**A/N:** I haven't read Deathly Hallows yet, so this is up to Half-Blood Prince, with my own take of course. 

 

 

There was a flash of light, that familiar and sickening green that seem to spread over the land, covering everything. He hid his head, keeping his eyes tightly closed to denied the reality of what was happening. Bodies floated to the ground like autumn leaves, scattered across every inch, a carpet of corpses. 

Hesitantly he took a step forward, blood and excrement squishing under his boots. Ignoring the sound he moved on, fixing his eyes on a spot further away, were the last two fighters were locked together in a deadly duel. He could see one figure falter, feet sliding in the remains of friend and foe. He continued on not hearing the weak gasps of the injured. He had a task, he would complete it. On step after another drew him closer to the battle and he could hear the curses being thrown, smell scorched flesh and almost taste the flowing blood. 

A few feet from the fighters he stopped, stray curses flying past, narrowly avoiding him. Neither of the men fighting registered his presence, both intent on killing the other. As he stared up at the two he could hear his father's words echoing in his head, telling him to do his duty and kill. He could hear his mother pleading as they cursed her again and again. He could remember the refusal and disdain, the beatings and loathing. Then it all faded and he could only remember the feeling of trust and wide eyes staring at him filled with hope. Nothing else mattered, not that he ran away, failing to perform the task before him, not that he let the one person that mattered see him as weak. Nothing mattered but the hope and love shine in those eyes and the promise that he had made.

He raised his wand, his arm shaking and pointed it, the spell ready on his lips. The first word falling like a stone, sinking into the ether. Still neither combatant looked at him. The second word slipped out and a new flash of green filled the air and scarlet eyes widened in shock as the man born as Tom Riddle fell to the blood-soaked earth. Tired green eyes met his and he surged forward to catch Potter as the boy succumbed to exhaustion.

He carried the unconscious man away from the battlefield, cradling Potter to his chest as he walked. Everything he had been raised to believe had been ground into dust with two simple words and he couldn't find it in himself to regret his actions. The body in his arms was all the reason he needed. He had made a promise and even if he had run, he came back to fulfill it.

"I knew you'd come back," Potter whispered huskily, blinking up at him. "My dreams said so."

"Yeah, well your dreams are not always right," he replied, holding Potter tighter, remember nights of easing his lover out of dreams about death and destruction, blood and tears.

Potter smiled and rested his head on his lover's shoulder, cuddling into the arms holding him. "Thank you, Draco," he murmured as he feel back into an exhausted slumber.

"For you, Harry, anything."


End file.
